El secreto
by Angy Mizuhara
Summary: "te he observado, has estado distraído y tratas de alejarte todo el tiempo. Tu rendimiento ha bajado, y tu semblante ha cambiado, ¿que te sucede?" Esa pregunta tan Directa amenaza con sacar a la luz el secreto más prufundo del corazón de Ray ¿lo logrará? Beyblade no me pertenece, solo tenía ganas de escribir algo romántico y no espero ganar dinero con ello.


**El secreto**

- **te he observado** \- su profunda voz le causó un escalofrío al chino, quien sólo atinó a tragar saliva- **has estado distraído y tratas de alejarte todo el tiempo. Tu rendimiento ha bajado, y tu semblante ha cambiado, ¿que te sucede?** -

Aquella pregunta era tan clara y directa, que no deseaba contestarla. Desvío su mirada hacia el piso, como si este fuese más importante que el sujeto frente a él. No quería hablar ahora, sabía que de hacerlo, perdería todo su autocontrol y echaría a perder años de esfuerzo y trabajo duro. No, no podía arriesgarse.

- **no me sucede nada** – dijo, tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero la verdad era que su corazón amenazaba con causarse un infarto por el esfuerzo que realizaba en ese momento. Podía escucharlo latir en su pecho, en su garganta, en sus oídos, en su cabeza, ¿podría Kai escucharlo también?

- **al menos mírame cuando me mientas** – le respondió y sus palabras sonaron tristes a oídos de Ray.

Kai quiso tomarlo por los hombros y obligarle a hablar, pero juró que cuando su mano rozó la tela de su camisa, percibió un ligero temblor del pelinegro y se detuvo. Aquello no tenía caso, el no servía para ese tipo de cosas, lo supo todo el tiempo, pero había creído que al ser amigos, los más cercanos del grupo, el chino hablaría, se había equivocado.

Ray escuchó como un suspiro derrotado salía de labios del ruso y luego le sintió alejarse, dejándole solo en la habitación que compartían. Sus pasos aún resonaban en su mente cuando cayó de rodillas, temblando violentamente, mientras sus acuosos ojos derramaban lagrimas incansablemente. Cubrió su boca con sus manos, tratando de acallar cualquier sollozo, no deseaba que nadie lo viera así, mucho menos Kai, el jamás debería de enterarse, así que debía ser prudente y contenerse, no sólo en su presencia, sino que todo el tiempo, pues en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar y encontrarlo llorando así, y todos terminarían por enterarse de su secreto.

Aún con las rodillas temblorosas, se puso de pie y se encerró en el baño, si abría la regadera, podría mitigar un poco el ruido de su llanto y nadie sospecharía si le viesen los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, solo diría que le entró shampoo en los ojos mientras se bañaba y listo, sus amigos le creerían y el podría seguir sintiéndose como un gusano mentiroso. Se había vuelto un experto al mentir, ahora salían tan naturales...

El chorro del agua tibia humedeció su cabello y cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto. Odiaba mentir, pero no tenía opción. Decir la verdad sería demasiado peligroso. Había tanto en juego. No, la verdad sería algo que se llevaría a la tumba, aunque eso le trajera desdicha de por vida.

Su corazón se estrujo al pensar en el futuro, en el peso de su secreto y en todo lo que eso conllevaba, y un ligero dolor le recorrió el brazo izquierdo. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al pensar que efectivamente su corazón parecía que preferiría querer infartarse a vivir una mentira.

Cuando terminó de llorar, fue el momento de salir de la ducha, con la pijama puesta y una toalla amarrada en su cabeza. Estaba solo, y se sintió tranquilo. No era que le molestara la presencia del ruso, era solamente que al tenerlo cerca se le hacía más difícil mentir.

Era ese el gran problema, gastaba más de la mitad de sus energías mintiendo, por eso su rendimiento había bajado, por eso prefería estar solo, lejos de todos, solo estaba agotado por tener que fingir todo el día, todos los días.

Con pesar miro su beyblade, Drigger también sufría, de seguir así, la bestia bit terminaría por alejarse, y quizá eso era lo mejor, a su lado solo enfermaría, con tan poca energía que le daba, el tigre no podría sobrevivir, sin embargo le era fiel. Ray sabía bien que esa situación no podía continuar, estaba perjudicando al equipo, a su bestia bit, a Kai y a él mismo, si al menos solo el saliese lastimado no le importaría seguir con la farsa, pero había más personas involucradas, debía ponerle un alto a todo eso, y por desgracia sabia perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano y como hacía mucho tiempo, preparó el desayuno para todos. Max fue el primero en acercarse al notar el delicioso aroma del tocino y los panqueques, le siguió Tyson, quien antes siquiera de sentarse, ya estaba devorando la comida, Kai fue el último en llegar, y aunque el glotón de la gorra intento hacerle burla por el retraso, este simplemente se limitó a lanzarle una mirada asesina y tomó asiento con elegancia.

Comieron en silencio, un silencio que estaba matando a Ray por los nervios. Realmente nada de lo que había preparado parecía caerle bien, así que bebió de su té y cuando notó que ya estaban por terminar, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

- **chicos, he tomado una decisión** – su voz sonaba firme, pero en su interior, sentía cada célula de su cuerpo temblar – **volveré a casa**.

Max escupió su jugo y Tyson casi se ahoga con la comida –¿ **que?** – gritaron al unísono, incrédulos por las palabras del chino

- **vamos chicos, últimamente apesto en el beyblade, solo soy una carga para el equipo, no me necesitan** – respondió, tragándose el sentimiento de culpa y el dolor de sus palabras – **además, ya no me apasiona el deporte como antes** – mintió, y desvío la mirada, como lo hacía cada vez que una mentira salía de su boca.

- **Pero que dices viejo! Tú AMAS beybatallar** \- dijo el nipón, haciendo énfasis en la palabra amar, aquello fue un duro golpe para el chino, quien haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se forzó a sonreír.

- **eso era antes** \- declaró – **ahora ya no me emociona tanto. Sé que esto parece repentino, pero así son las cosas, me iré a buscar un nuevo sueño, espero que puedan aceptar mi decisión...**

- **pues si es repentino** – interrumpió el rubio – **pero si esto ya no te satisface , es tu deber buscar aquello que te haga feliz** – esas palabras fueron como una daga que lentamente atravesó su corazón – **y el nuestro, como tus amigos, es apoyarte en lo que elijas**

Una lagrima resbaló por su acanelada mejilla, ignoraba si era por las cálidas palabras de max o porque sabía que sus dulces deseos jamás los podría realizar. Tyson tenía razón, el AMABA beybatallar, pero amaba más a Kai.

- **gracias** \- murmuro por cortesía y a esa primera lágrima le siguieron muchas más, los chicos se levantaron y le abrazaron, suponiendo que aquellas gotas salinas eran por la despedida y nada más, pero para el observador ruso, quien había permanecido en silencio, atento a cada gesto y reacción del chino, aquella conmovedora escena ocultaba mucho más de lo que parecía.

- **Y cuando piensas marcharte-** cuestionó el americano, limpiando unas indiscretas lágrimas que habían traicionado a sus ojos

- **el fin de semana** \- anunció y los vio entristece- **me parece que es lo más sano, ¿para que prolongar más esto?** – les sonrío de la única forma que podía hacerlo ahora, con una sonrisa hueca.

Kai se puso de pie y sin decir una palabra, abandonó el lugar. – **no le hagas caso** \- le dijo Max, - **debe haber sido una noticia difícil para él, eres como su mejor amigo y ahora te irás, quizá no sabe cómo manejar esta situación** –le justificó.

Ray intentó no pensar en eso y junto a sus amigos, pasó el resto del día. Con Kai ausente se sintió relajado y cómodo, como en los viejos tiempos y hasta sonrío con naturalidad. Más en su corazón, la tristeza por la reacción del bicolor no dejaba de lastimarle.

Esa noche llegaron intencionalmente tarde, Ray creyó que de esta forma encontraría al ruso dormido y se libraría de quedar a solas con el. Últimamente ese era un recurso común del chino, ese y el uso de la regadera para ocultar sus sentimientos, solo que en esta ocasión no le funcionó. Kai estaba despierto, esperándolo.

- **Kai!** \- exclamó sorprendido el chino al verlo sentado en su cama, con esa pose de brazos cruzados tan característica del ruso que tanto le gustaba.

El bicolor sonrió levemente al notar la reacción tan genuina del otro. Odia ver cómo trataba de engañar a todos, fingiendo cada gesto, mintiendo todo el tiempo. – **quiero la verdad ahora** \- demandó – **porque no creerás que me trago todo ese cuento del nuevo sueño que inventaste en la mañana** – aclaró al ver la mueca de confusión del chino y se alegró al notar el nerviosismo del ojimiel, otra reacción natural y verdadera, aquello debía ser un récord, 2 en tan solo unos minutos.

- **n..no es ningún cuento** – comenzó a decir, desviando la mirada, concentrándose en la puerta del baño.

Kai no soporto más esa situación y acercándose al asiático, le tomó por el mentón y le obligó a observarle – **te pedí que me miraras cuando me mintieras** – nuevamente esa firme y profunda voz le hizo estremecerse y el más alto lo notó de inmediato.

Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas y sus ojos dorados brillaron con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos que por primera vez el dueño de dranzer pudo leer perfectamente, como si de un libro se tratara.

- **Kai yo...** – balbuceo el chino, sintiendo aquella abrumadora cercanía nublarle los sentidos. Pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca del ruso, casi podía sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra su propio rostro, estaba completamente perdido en las gemas rojizas que tenía por ojos **–yo...** –

Más aquellas palabras murieron en su boca al sentir el suave roce de los labios del otro sobre los suyos propios. Le había besado, a él, a su compañero de equipo.

Kai lo había leído tan claramente en su rostro, todos esos sentimientos tan confusos, y tan intensos, y lo comprendió al fin, sus mentiras tuvieron sentido para el, su insistencia en alejarse, su desconcentración en las prácticas, las miradas furtivas, todo.

Lentamente, se separó del chino y le vio llorar, su cuerpo parecía convulsionarse levemente ante cada sollozo y sin pensarlo demasiado, le abrazó.

- **yo te amo** \- confesó al fin entre lágrimas, que no sabía si eran de felicidad o simple desahogo, pero que estaban ahí, negándose a detenerse.

- **y si me amas, ¿porque quieres irte?** – le preguntó con calma el mayor, alejándolo solo un poco para mirarle a los ojos

- **porque no puedo vivir más tiempo negándolo, no a tu lado** – se sincero al fin, y sosteniendo la mirada, notó como la calidez nacía en los rojizos ojos de Kai.

- **y si te digo que tú también me gustas mucho, ¿te quedaras?** \- limpio con cuidado las lágrimas de las mejillas del chino y sonrió levemente al notar su desconcierto – **porque creo que yo no podría soportar una vida sin ti a mi lado** \- confesó.

- **no bromees con algo así** – intento alejarse del ruso, incrédulo.

- **yo no bromeo** \- respondió acercándolo más, a tratándolo en un cálido abrazo – **sé que no deseas irte y yo no quiero que te vayas** – le susurró al oído, logrando un estremecimiento por parte del oriental – **si lo que te molesta es tener que fingir que no sientes nada por mí, entonces no lo hagas, yo no pienso hacerlo tampoco** -

Sus palabras, suaves y hermosas, sonaron tan sinceras a oídos del chino que sintió como su corazón se detenía por un segundo y se aceleraba al siguiente, bombeando más sangre de la necesaria hacia el sonrojo de su rostro.

 **-Kai yo... No sé qué decir** \- se separó un poco para verle a la cara, había deseado eso por tanto tiempo que podía jurar que se trataba de tan solo otro sueño cruel.

- **solo di que te quedaras** – le contestó con simpleza.

Ray le examinó unos instantes, buscando algún indicio de mentira en su rostro, pero no encontró nada, quizá deseaba tanto que fuese real que ya no le importaba o tal vez era, que habiendo vivido tanto tiempo en una mentira, era incapaz de reconocer la verdad.

- **me quedaré** \- le sonrió, y recibió un nuevo beso como respuesta, y aquella era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

- **Ray me prestas...** \- Max abrió un poco la puerta, pero al notar la escena, decidió regresar a su propia alcoba, lo más silencioso posible.

- **creo que Ray no se irá después de todo** – le dijo a Tyson al entrar, quien solo le miro intrigado.

- **porque lo dices?** – cuestionó interesado, para el Ray era miembro clave del equipo y sin él nada sería igual

- **digamos que ya encontró la pasión que le hacía falta** \- sonrío con picardía

- **quieres decir que está practicando ahora?** – la emoción se dejó notar en sus palabras – **yo también quiero jugar!** \- exclamó entusiasmado, al tiempo que se levantaba y corría hacia la puerta

- **No, espera!** – le detuvo el rubio – **está con Kai ahora, mejor no los interrumpas** – Tyson asintió con tristeza

- **no es justo, Kai siempre se las arregla para fastidiarme** – se lamentó, caminando de nuevo hacia su cama, seguido de Max – **como crees que le hayan hecho para que Ray cambiara de opinión. Seguro debe ser una gran beybatalla** \- el rubio sonrío ante la ingenuidad de su amigo y se preguntó si debía explicarle lo que realmente había visto – **ojalá pudiese verla.**

- **no sé si a Kai le agrade esa idea Tyson, mejor vamos a dormir, ya mañana que ellos nos cuenten, si?** –

- **de acuerdo** – accedió el japonés y después de recostarse y apagar la luz, se giró hacia su amigo – **crees que ahora Ray vuelva a ser como antes? Ya sabes, hace tiempo que se comporta raro y anda solo para todos lados** – comentó

- **sabes? Creo que después de hoy, ni Ray ni Kai serán como antes, buenas noches, que descanses** – se giró y acomodo bajo sus frazadas, sonriendo alegre ante el descubrimiento.

Tyson por su parte se limitó a rascar su cabeza confundido, no estaba seguro de que había querido decir Max con aquello, pero estaba feliz de saber que después de todo el chino no se iría del equipo, y con eso en mente, le deseo buenas noches al rubio y quedó profundamente dormido.

Ray se abrazó más al cuerpo del ruso, y sintió como este le besaba la frente – **no dejaré que te vayas** \- le susurró al tiempo que acariciaba la espalda cubierta por la pijama.

- **y yo no quiero alejarme de ti** – murmuro casi dormido el de cabello largo y negro sintiéndose intensamente feliz, como hacía mucho que no se sentía – **mañana les diré a los chicos que no me iré** – comentó más dormido que despierto.

- **mañana les diremos porque** – agregó Kai – **por ahora duerme, fue un día largo** – le beso nuevamente y sonrío.

- **Podría acostumbrarme a esto** – sonrío el chino

- **espero que lo hagas, porque así será de ahora en adelante** \- el bicolor le abrazó más fuerte y así, entre sus brazos, como nunca se imaginó que llegaría a estar, durmió tranquilo el dueño de Drigger con una sonrisa en los labios. Ahora que Kai sabía su secreto y le correspondía, ¿que de malo les podía pasar?

 **Fin?**


End file.
